Yesterday, When The War Begins
by Fioraze
Summary: Dee and her friends go on a camping trip to the mountains, east of Cobbler's Bay. Just five teenage friends filling up time during the Show holiday. But what they don't know is that what happens during that trip will change their lives forever.


I'm not really sure where to begin. Or whether I will be strong enough to write this down and remember the memories I have buried inside myself. We decided to write this all down so we will be remembered when we die. If we die. Let's just start from the beginning.

* * *

"Don't you think? Uh, Dee?" Zach says and waves his hand in front of my face.

I shove his hand away and look at him. "Sorry, I was actually paying attention to class."

He rolls his dirt brown eyes. "I said, we should get out, you know, out to some place we've never been to before. We've been cooped up here like chooks."

"Yeah. It's been ages since we've done some exploring. It would be like old times, just me and you."

"Actually," he says, pausing to write down some math equations, "I was thinking we could invite some other people too."

"Oh, yeah? Like who?" I have no idea why, but I felt pretty offended.

"Chill, Dee. It's no big thing, I was just wondering if Holly wanted to-"

I shot him a look.

"You jealous?" he says with a smirk.

Ignoring him completely, I shoot my hand in the air, ready to answer Mr Ham's question about the trigonometric equations. Unfortunately, he asks a girl named Mia instead, so I am left to talk to Zach.

"We haven't even figured out where we are going."

"We could go to Hell," he says, smoothing down his shaggy brown hair.

"Again? We haven't been to those mountains out past Cobbler's Bay yet, though." I really don't want to go to Hell again. Zach and I went there almost every time we adventured. He hates being far from home, but Hell has become boring. I want to explore some new places.

"Aw, come on. We should check it out, and see if anyone has been there since us," he says nervously.

I start making chicken noises and he looks around the class to see if anyone is staring. Thankfully for us, no one is. He casts a doubtful look towards me which really enhances his eyes. It's pretty cute for him.

"Don't be such a wuss," I say.

"Fine. But we can only go out past Cobbler's if Holly can-"

"When?" I interrupt. "We need to work that out first."

Zach lets out an exasperated noise and shifts. "During the show, I guess. We could leave the day before and arrive the day after."

"That could work, but I'll have to ask my parents first," I say with a grin. Surely, Holly wouldn't want to miss the show.

"Oh, and ask them if we can borrow their old jeep."

* * *

"Mother dear?" I ask, mustering a what-I-hope-sounds-innocent voice.

"Yes, daughter dear?"

"I was wondering…"

"Dee, please. I haven't got time for willy-nilly chit-chat. I need to get these blueberry and apple muffins ready for the Show's competition! Come help me, would you?"

I smile slightly as I see the mixture all over her. "Uh, sorry, I can't. I was just wondering if a couple of friends and I could go out to Cobbler's Bay, near the East Mountains. You know, like how Zack and I used to when we went on adventures. Except we went to Hell; not the East Mountains."

She paused, before going back to her baking. "Ask your father."

* * *

By the time I found my dad, Zach was calling me on my mobile.

"What?" I answer plainly.

"Dee, Mum and Dad said yes. What about your parents?"

"I'm about to ask Dad now. I'll ring you back in a second." I hang up and peer at dad, who is already staring at me suspiciously, a rake in his hands.

"So what are you going to ask me, eh?"

"Can a couple of friends and I go out to Cobbler's Bay? You know, near the-"

"No, you have to help me with the cattle at the Show. Besides, if I let you and not your brother…"

I search my brain for some sort of story. "But Zach and I have been planning this for ages!"

"Dee, I really need you to help me. Those cattle aren't going to form a line themselves."

"Why can't Freddie help you instead of me? It'll only be this Show, I promise."

"Your brother is barely old enough…" He says, before sighing when he sees my pleading expression. "Oh, all right. Who's going with you?"

"Thank you so much, Dad! We haven't figured it out yet, but we were thinking of going for three days, leaving before the show and coming back afterwards. It'll be so much fun! We'll head up to the moun-"

"Shh, you can tell me the details when you've come up with it all. Your brother won't be happy about this, I hope you realise."

* * *

A/N: Firstly, I am not John Marsden and I do not own Tomorrow, When The War Began. Now that's out of the way, I want to thank my Beta reader for obvious reasons. I will continue to write and add more chapters to this story as frequently as I can (every fortnight or so). Please review, I can always use some constructive criticism.

Grace xx


End file.
